User talk:Blackwingggys/Archive 1
Suggestions I like your blackwing deck, I'm creating one myself and I have some ideas for you. * Include cards that can search out your blackwings so you'll always have a blackwing on the field or in your hand. Cards like Mystic Tomati or Sangan would be best. * Include another Gale the Whirlwind, This card is not only a very good tuner since it's easy to get on the field, but it's effect of cutting aa monsters attack in half means than an opponent would need a monster with more than 2600 attack. You could take down a stardust dragon with this, so more of this one is a must (and I know these cards are expensive, I feel for you) * Blackwing Armor Master- What else is here to say, it's the blackwing trump card and if you put in more Gale you're bound to get it out easy * A couple cards to lose-Black Rose Dragon, destroying all cards on the field is not a blackwing effect. Psychic Lifetracer, you don't have any psychic monsters to tribute. Maybe Red Dragon Archfiend depending on how aggresive your playing style is. * Reckless Greed- this is a good card, but three is way to much. Even with blackwing searching through the deck you'll still find yourself low on spells and traps. So I suggest taking out two and butting in two sakuretsu armor. * One last thing, you know that it's just a matter of time before DAD gets restricted and Allure of Darkness has a limit placed on it so just be warry of that. Other than those, and I'll admit I was being nitpicky, I think the bulk of your deck would be good for blackwing deck but the key thing for this decks improvement is focus. You have it in your monsters but in your Extra Deck and spell and traps it goes a little all over the place. good luck. Come see my Blackwing deck 2. Attribute 05:06, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Suggestions 2 Hey man I'm back, and I'm happy you made a rock deck because I'm much better with these kinds of cards then blackwings (I want to say I inspired you to make this deck but I know it's not true) So anyway * Since most of your monsters involve being flipped you want to include shifting shadows to keep your opponent from stopping your attacks and Book of Tayou to use their effects immeadiently. * Don't include Grammarg because again, since most of your monsters are facedown, Grammarg could provide more harm then good if your opponent flips up the card you wish to destroy. Scrap him * Since a lot of your monsters are nomi include reload or magical mallet. * Many of your monsters are high tribute or remove from play cards and since most rocks focus on stay ing power you should include a couple of foolish burial and several star blast/cost down. * Again since some of your cards involve removing rocks from play, put return from the different dimension and maybe few copies of the rock spirit to help with that. * Scrap invigoration because takes away 400 defense so it isn't a very good thing with rocks which are often defensive. **I've also been seeing that you've had quite a bit of duels since last time so maybe we should duel sometime on the terminal (i can't today though). Attribute 17:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) = Okay,Game On!!!! = * But can you make the time at 4pm???Actually we have different time zone,because i'm from the Philippines. Jampong 13:18, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * NO!!!Not now!!!It's past 9pm here.I have to sleep now,because I'm going to school.Here's what we're gonna do:let's wait for each other,so we can duel.Is that okay?? Jampong 13:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) * i started the duel over here yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Jampong_v_blackwinggys soon we will duel * I changed my mind,game on.your move. Jampong 13:30, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Get your game on. Do you want to duel on the IRC? Runer5h 21:36, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, I wanted to duel on the IRC, actually. Runer5h 22:34, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :IRC is an online chatroom program, where you can talk with anyone who goes on. Here's how you go on. #http://webchat.freenode.net/ - go to that website. #Type in an appropriate username in the username box, and "##yu-gi-oh" (no quotation marks) in the Channel box. #Click Connect. It's that simple. Once you're on, type in "/join #yu-gi-oh-duels" (again, no quotes) to get to the dueling channel. Runer5h 22:41, 16 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Not if I can help it... :P :Anyways, that was fun. You're really good. Runer5h 00:49, 17 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Re: Yo Do i know you, are you mistaking me for somebody else.--Airbellum 21:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Oh, that was you.--Airbellum 22:09, 16 July 2009 (UTC) = Add This = --Add in Mirror Force,replace it with Shield Crush,you have to decide what to remove to replace Fake Feather with. Jampong 00:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) --Earn it.And add more counter trap cards,like Solemn Judgment. --Hey,our duel isn't proceeding,can we continue? Jampong 02:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Duels I dont really know how the the irc works, i am guessing you need somekind of web cam or is it more like a chat.Also i live in hawaii and i know its very different from mainland time because right know its 4:47.--Airbellum 02:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, but i might have to sit this one out.--Airbellum 03:14, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, if you want to duel now, I'd be alright with that. Runer5h 18:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Ready. Runer5h 22:19, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Your sister is a jerk (I won't use a more offensive term). Runer5h 23:25, 19 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Your deck You might want another 2 more Gales. Toob 17:06, 21 July 2009 (UTC) friends we mates even tho u beat me the other night?--Killswitchknife 17:14, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :... what? Say that again, but with better grammar? Runer5h 01:49, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Well, I'm honestly not in a dueling mood. Runer5h 02:04, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Something like that... did I see that your brother's in I wish him well. Runer5h 02:25, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Okay, then I'll send my wishes to That way, when he gets there, they'll be waiting for him. :) :I hope he's all right. Runer5h 02:29, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h :Sure. Runer5h 14:54, 24 July 2009 (UTC)Runer5h Just saying I think the Blackwings deck needs improvment more of them and more doubles of cards...check out my decks...Crystalbeastdeck09 14:23, 27 July 2009 (UTC) ? I was Suggesting what you could do with your deck. and i don't really care about the banned list in my mindset if YU-gi-oh! made the cards why would they then ban them thats a waste of paper!lolCrystalbeastdeck09 15:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Wat's up I voted For your Blackwings!! hope it wins the vote.Crystalbeastdeck09 00:17, 28 July 2009 (UTC) DECK hows the fiend deck going i mean what are some of the main cards in it?Crystalbeastdeck09 00:39, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hello..... Can I be your friend? Kaiser-kun 07:53, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Hey men.. --Yeah,I notice that.Well,how's your deck?I looked at it,why are there no Stardust Dragon???you can add maybe 2 or 3.Anyway,Kaiser-Kun is a friend of mine.He's almost my neighbor. Jampong 10:26, 28 July 2009 (UTC) --Our computer is not yet compatible to the IRC. Jampong 09:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) --Maybe I'll try it on other computers.Sorry man. Jampong 14:26, 29 July 2009 (UTC) --Hey man,i can know play there,but how do i type? Jampong 06:15, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Your Blackwing Deck * I see that you have only 1 Gale. Maybe take out the Gardna and the Creator. There is already enough field power with Blackwings alone. Also, if you have Delta Crow, you may be able to take out either Heavy Storm or Trunade and replace it with Cold Wave. Taking out the Greeds would be better to, and replace those with another Icarus and a Solemn Judgment/Divine Wrath. Also, take out the Torrential or Vortex for a Dark Eruption or 2. Using those cards alone can help with re-using Blackwings. Messengerofthedark 06:28, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ::They serve the same purpose, so yes, that will work. It is just that Eruption won't hurt you. Unless you want to use Spell of Pain withe Winds, but that could be tricky and a dead draw. Messengerofthedark 15:00, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :::That's fine, just keep at it and keep adding. Over time you can look at how it was in the beginning and think, "Oh my God, this deck is far better than it was a couple months ago." That's what I do. I've gone from using Twin-Sword Marauder and the Piece Golems to my current deck. We all get better as time goes on. Messengerofthedark 15:16, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Hey. I've seen you on alot, but I've never really talked, I mainly talk to the people that I met when I started, MotD, Runer5h, SkyScourgeGod, and I guess talking to you gives me more to do when the others aren't on. I'm just on when I am, mainly late at night is when I'm on, do you duel on IRC? If so, if your on later tonight (9:00 Central Time and _:___ which ever time zone your in.) I'll be open to duel then. Thanks for the compliment earlier. Vehicroidsrage 17:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Duel 2 Hey man looks like you've been dueling a lot, care for a duel against an old friend? Put something on my talk page if your in. * Wow really? that's new. Too bad though, I can't duel on IRC since my computer doesn't load the pages so oh well :( Attribute 00:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * Okay, I'll start the page but I'm going to use my dust deck this time. ** Here's the link Forum:Attribute vs blackwingggys 2 you can go first. Attribute 00:07, 31 July 2009 (UTC) * Hey man I'm back sorry I was off for so long I was in Michigan, you probably have other matches but just tell me when your free so we can continue our duel K? Attribute 22:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) * Okay cool I just checked the page and it was your turn. Attribute 22:50, 2 August 2009 (UTC) * K. Attribute 22:54, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Duel Me! - On duel terminal! Use your blackwing deck! To duel me, type in Index on the search bar, then press on the topic called Blackwingggys vs. cannonsoldeir. You go first. --Cannonsoldier 00:10, 31 July 2009 (UTC) After your duel can you duel me?--Cannonsoldier 00:13, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Dude --Let's try to duel in the IRC.i'll wait Jampong 01:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Duel 2 Wanna have a duel later on Irc?-- 17:20, 31 July 2009 (UTC) sure Dragonty08 19:09, 31 July 2009 (UTC) i dont know how to get on can you get me instructions Dragonty08 19:17, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Im on IRC Right now! Go on now if you want to duel me! --Cannonsoldier 22:01, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Thnks yes I knew him and he is one of my apprentices where do you live? *Kaiser Jaren *Head Master - Yu-Gi-Oh! Society of Luminous *Kaiser-kun 01:32, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Why? Is there wrong with that because Im also live in the philippines as well? Kaiser-kun 13:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Really Sori I dont have tym okay... Is living in america good? Kaiser-kun 13:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re: IRC Match i just woke up, and maybe later today i will get onto the IRC~MEOW~ Might of the BIRD Empire~~ 16:21, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Are you mad at me ? Im sorry.... Kaiser-kun 05:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC)